


A Note to Those Who Read.

by I_am_the_Veil



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_the_Veil/pseuds/I_am_the_Veil
Summary: for those who like my work who wish to keep up to date with me, my editor, and our lives.





	A Note to Those Who Read.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is solly based off of multiple conversations grace and I have had.

Hey there! 

If your reading this that means your one of the very few people who have actually read one of the two (maybe both) works I have right now. Although "Child's Play" is only six chapters in I have some news I must bring. I and my editor/co-author have come to some rough patches in our actual, real today, normal lives. The Christmas season this year seems to just be roughing us up a little too much. We hope to be back soon and we will keep writing when we have the time too _but_ we will not be posting it. When we get back we will start posting again if not finish posting "Child's Play" all at once. 

We hope you all can understand and we'll see ya'll around :)

~ Veil 

(P.S. although I may not be posting I make no promises for my comrade she is her own individual who may do as she wishes.)


End file.
